


Life and Death: Twilight Genderswapped Guide

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: My list on Life and Death counterparts of Twilight characters that haven't a confirmed one.
Kudos: 3





	Life and Death: Twilight Genderswapped Guide

Canon 

Bella Swan - Beau Swan  
Edward Cullen - Edythe Cullen  
Rosalie Hale - Royal Hale  
Emmett Cullen - Eleanor Cullen  
Alice Cullen - Archie Cullen  
Jasper Hale - Jessamine Hale  
Carlisle Cullen - Carine Cullen  
Esme Cullen - Earnest Cullen  
Billy Black - Bonnie Black  
Jacob Black - Julie Black  
Harry Clearwater - Holly Clearwater  
Seth Clearwater - Sarah Clearwater  
Leah Clearwater - Lee Clearwater  
Sue Clearwater - Saul Clearwater  
Sam Uley - Samantha Uley  
Paul Lahote - Paula Lahote  
Emily Young - Elliott Young  
Quil Ateara V - Quilla Ateara  
Kate - Kirill  
Irina - Ivan  
Eleazar - Elena  
James - Joss  
Victoria - Victor  
Laurent - Lauren  
Mike Newton - McKayla Newton  
Jessica Stanley - Jeremy Stanley  
Angela Weber - Allen Weber  
Ben Cheney - Becca Cheney  
Lauren Mallory - Logan Mallory  
Tyler Crowley - Taylor Crowley 

Headcanon 

Tanya - Timur  
Carmen - Carlos  
Jane - John  
Alec - Alex  
Demetri - Diana  
Felix - Felicia  
Afton - Antonia  
Chelsea - Chester  
Heidi - Hans  
Renata - Raoul  
Corin - Corbin  
Santiago - Sabana  
Jared Cameron - Jade Cameron  
Embry Call - Emma Call  
Collin Littleshea - Colleen Littleshea  
Brady Fuller - Brittany Fuller

More coming soon


End file.
